gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cade Pyke
Cade Pyke or Prince Cade Greyjoy is the acknowledged natural born son of Victarion Greyjoy and Daenerys Targaryen and heir to the Kingdom of the Iron Islands. He was later legitimised as a member of House Greyjoy after the Sack of Kings Landing, by his mother Queen Daenerys I Targaryen. He is the only living child of Victarion Greyjoy, the eldest living child of Daenerys I Targaryen and elder brother to Princess Rhaella, Prince Daeron and Princess Viserra. Biography Appearance and Character A young man is his early teens, Cade is a comely youth, with a lean yet well-built frame and lightly tanned skin denoting his many sea voyages with his father. He has his mothers violet eyes, indicating his Valyrian ancestry and the typical black hair of the Greyjoy's which neatly falls just above his shoulders. It is said that despite having his mothers full lips and eyes, he takes mainly after his father Victarion, resembling him in his youth. Unlike his father, Cade is an intelligent youth, a gracefully bold and skilled warrior and like his paternal house; has an affinity for the sea. Despite his aspirations to eventually captain his own flagship and his love for the danger and violence associated with sea voyages, he is a quiet and calm youth with an almost gentle and melancholic nature to him. Rarely angered, Cade is fiercely protective of his mother. Although his father Victarion is a pious man who follows the Drowned God, Cade moderately follows both his fathers religion and the Lord of Light, unable to pick one over the other. During his time at court in, Cade typically dresses in either a red and black patterned satin doublet or a gold and black patterned satin doublet paired with a black leather jerkin, black breaches and black leather boots. Cade's armour consists of a black boiled leather gambeson, coated entirely by a black scale mail hauberk, fastened by a black leather belt. Protecting his shoulders, are black pauldrons with a carved kraken on each which eyes are studded with red rubies. He also wears black boiled leather vambraces and black metal gauntlets. Although being adept at the longbow, arakh and longsword, like his father, he prefers his double bladed battle-axe. However, Cade also carries a Valyrian steel longsword, fashioned with the name 'Mercy'. The sword forged in Qohor and commissioned and gifted to him by his mother, is one of the finer known Valyrian steel blades. Gold-plated barbed tentacles wrap around the guard, and its dragonbone pommel has been carved and painted into the Greyjoy's golden kraken. History In 300 AC, A moon after Daenerys's forces successfully repelled the coalition slavers, winning the second siege of Meereen with the help of Victarion Greyjoy and his reavers, Daenerys returned from Vaes Dothrak to Meereen with her new Khalasar of over 100,000 blood riders. Victarion stated his intent for her hand in marriage, whilst offering the Iron Fleet into her services to both ferry her forces to Westeros and also take up arms against her enemies for her. Daenerys ultimately rejected his proposal, instead negotiated an alliance between the two, where they agreed on the terms to both help take back their respective kingdoms without marriage, thus satisfying the two leaders. However, during the restoration of Meereen following the siege, Daenerys began to take a lustful liking to Victarion, noticing similarities between him and her late husband, Khal Drogo. With the death of her lover Daario Naharis at the hands of the slavers and the execution of her treacherous husband Hizdahr zo Loraq uncovered as the Harpy, Daenerys eventually seduced Victarion, taking him as a lover. A few moons into the restoration of Meereen, believing herself to be barren, to her surprise and joy, Daenerys fell pregnant as the result of one of their trysts. Despite only sharing fondness of one another and still with no intentions to marry, both Daenerys and Victarion were jovial over the conception of their child. Cade was born early 301 AC, a mere moon's turn away from the impending voyage of Daenerys's forces and the Iron Fleet from Meereen to Dorne. Recent Events